totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gieselle
Gieselle, labeled as the Model is a contestant in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. She was originally on the Spiky Sea Urchins team. She returned for Total Drama Vegas City and was originally on the Dancing Dice team. Biography Gieselle is a model for several fashion magazines. The problem is that she doesn't really enjoy it and she only does it because her parents told her too and to get paid. She is well known with others due to finding her in the fashion magazines and because of that she is surrounded by fans all the time. She told the manager that she wanted to quit but she couldn't because her contract hasn't expired yet. Wanting to get away from her modeling career she then saw an ad for Total Drama and decided to join it. She managed to get in right before her manager found out and it was too late for him to get her back. Gieselle joined Total Drama because she wanted to get away from her modeling career and do something fun. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem After Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Gieselle returned home with Romero after Total Drama and her family was happy to meet Romero. However, Gieselle was instantly pestered by her modeling agents and Romero quickly helped her out by replacing her with himself due to him wanting to show his body on fashion magazines. The modeling agents agreed and Gieselle was happy. About a month later, Romero proposed to Gieselle and they got married on a beach. About a week after they got back from their honeymoon, Gieselle found out she was pregnant. When she had her first ultrasound, she and Romero were more shocked to find out that they were having twins. Gieselle later gave birth to twin girls and she soon decided to be a stay at home mom while Romero did his modeling career. He later ended up quitting the fashion magazine company and started his own modeling company and he allowed Gieselle to do modeling that she prefered to do. She mostly does it at home or if Romero needed her to come to his company. She also works on websites with one being a site for stay at home moms and another being her own section of Romero's company where she posts her modeling pictures. Total Drama Vegas City Gieselle returned for Total Drama Vegas City after Oweguy chose her to be one of the returning twenty two contestants. The new location was a huge Vegas styled city with theme parks, hotels, casinos, and more. Gieselle along with the others thought it looked very amazing for something that came from Oweguy. After the tour, the teams were decided and Gieselle was put on the Dancing Dice team. They then took a look at their dorms and Gieselle and Margaret cleaned it up because it was very dusty. After getting to hang out in the city a bit, the first challenge started where the contestants had to design costumes for some of their teammates and they had to be judged later. For the Dancing Dice, Margaret did most of the work while Gieselle and the others gathered their supplies needed. Margaret's costume got a perfect score but due to Jensen's low score, the Dancing Dice lost and he was voted off because of that. During the second challenge, the teams took part in a trivia challenge where they were asked questions that were either embarassing or not embarassing. Gieselle was never asked a question but her team wasn't able to catch up to the Poker Chips due to Sherloch not answering the question in time. The second challenge was a pinball challenge where the contestants had to be the pinballs. Gieselle volunteered to be one of her team's pinballs to show Jerry that buff people shouldn't always do tough things. During the challenge, Gieselle accidently hit one of the Chef standees making her team lose all their points. Chuck was angered by this and wanted to get back at her. Gieselle managed to get more points but the Dancing Dice weren't able to catch up to the Poker Chip's score and they lost again. Gieselle was then voted off at the elimination ceremony for costing her team to win and Chuck wanted to get back at her for what she did. Trivia *Fanfiction2010 gave me the name for Gieselle. *I didn't plan on having Gieselle make it very far at first but I ended up making her go farther because I was still setting up her and Romero's relationship. Gallery File:Gieselle.png|Gieselle in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Category:Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Category:Total Drama Vegas City